Paradox
by OnePiece Slayer
Summary: "Say Rogue, are we dead?" spoken from the taller teen, who seemed rather tattered in dirt, scars and mostly bleeding on some parts of the his exposed skin. Taking in a few minutes the shorter teen Rogue, who too is tattered though, before answering "…..don't know…maybe" was all he could scoffed as now felt the pounding pain within the back of his loosely dirt covered bandaged head


**YO! mina **

**Title:** Paradox

**Summery: **"Say Rogue, are we dead?" spoken from the taller teen, who seemed rather tattered in dirt, scars and mostly bleeding on some parts of the his exposed skin. Taking in a few minutes the shorter teen Rogue, who too is tattered though, before answering "…..don't know…maybe" was all he could scoffed as now felt the pounding pain within the back of his loosely dirt covered bandaged head.

**Author Note:**this is my take on the TWIN PARADOX THEORY, since everyone else is doing it I thought I might as well as do it as well and personally I think its a very interesting theory and would think it be a very nice plot twist if Hiro ever cooperated it into the cannon...but no the guy has other twisted ideas flying through his head...well cant say mine aren't within his range though :P

**warning:**BL - fluffy stingue

**I hope ya'll enjoy mina and make sure to review ;) **

* * *

"Say Rogue, are we dead?" spoken from the taller teen, who seemed rather tattered in dirt, scars and mostly bleeding on some parts of the his exposed skin.

Taking in a few minutes the shorter teen Rogue, who too is tattered though, before answering "…..don't know…maybe" was all he could scoffed as now felt the pounding pain within the back of his loosely dirt covered bandaged head.

Time just doesn't seemed to be on either sides, perhaps it was never on either sides to start with, bearing no more than destructive Title 'paradox' even the gods feared while the devil could laugh at the very sight. As silent filled within the cracks of time, the two teens soon found their bearing as leaning on one another for support and as well comfort….for what was to come was in all respect paradox's wild 'pick a colour from the hat' guess.

Words weren't very much exchanged between the teens, only having a few short questions while more than half went on unanswered.

0o0o0o0o0

*25 minutes latter*

Soon the two found themselves clearing into the open echoes which seemed louder than expected, the duo could hear the cheering between the different guilds the way their voices radiated the way they would seemed very much casual with one another.

Something neither of the twin slayers could understand, I mean one moment they were enemies hours ago to a now lifelong friendship, yes indeed the neither the raven nor blonde could comprehend.

Though it now seems that their life in Sabretooth had completely locked out the slayers of what little they knew of, the things the two would eventually go through with all might to regain no matter of the coast.

Not long after they're quiet detour, they both came to a sync stop, why? Because within their line of sight a small child no older than 10 or 12 of age her hair was a very long blonde but was a bit lighter than stings, but shine brighter than a light bolts or any light magic they seen. Her body was so slender yet her magic felt as if it expended coating the entire country within its brilliancy and much more its comfort.

Anyone could easily feel secured, as if there was nothing to lose, nothing to worry about, nothing can harm them nothing at all but illusions are illusions and the twin dragon slayers know that all too well.

It didn't take long for sting to break the silent daydream "ne, Rouge I know I already said this but I just really want a proper yes or no response" pausing so that Sting was face to face with Rogue besides him "are we dead?" Sharing the same amount of confusion all Rogue could do in response was shrugged.

0o0o0o0o0

Of course there's no way they would be dead, they can still very much feel pain (even though they don't want to), hear, smell and see with all function of their brain. right? But truth be told for a fact they can still see was off topic.

For a moment ago they were so sure they both saw someone walked through her (body and all) as to if she was never there almost like she was a ghost, this statement didn't seem right from eithers respective what so ever. Collecting in adjustments to answer his fellow Dragon Slayer rogue manage to scoff up something utterly stupid.

"A ghost?"….._I think…..I honestly don't have a clue' _the latter teen gave the shadow dragon slayer a questioning look to the surprise outburst they stayed looking at one another than back to the mysterious figure than to each other gin it was a repeated process.

Sweat dropping Sting responded "You're kidding right? I mean it isn't like you to come up with conclusions like those" as he continue to stare inching his face closer to the other, till it was only centimetres apart _'really dude, getting pound in the head much or what?'_

0o0o0o0o0

Competing with questions and stares the teens were oblivious to the group coexisting of Romeo, Macao and a few others had waked up to them.

"Um….you know I never knew you guys were so close" answered one of the unknown member of the little mage group, it only took one person to snap the two slayers back into reality making sure both set of eyes were gaze upon the said group.

"What you mean?" was the sync response given, blinking as if they have no idea of what the wizard said "well ah...you were kind staring into space than back with each other than to space again" Macao paused before continuing "you know like a repeated process, so we thought we might come on over to see what the problem was about"

When finished all he got in return from the twins was an obsessive confused stare, "what my dad meant to say was, what were you two looking at?" correcting Macao, was his son Romeo.

It toke a few minutes for at least one of them to break the silence with a return answer "Um...well...aaaah…" rogue was the one to start off though he couldn't really get it into words without sounding like a maniac. Who in while turned his gaze back into the direction of where the transparent child stood, but she wasn't there.

Turning his attention back to his partner Sting who only shrugged, than back to the group of wizards "nothing, nothing what so ever" he paused nudging sting to do something. "Look kid don't wanna be rude or anything, but it's been the longest and most exhausting use of my magic of our life and we just want to get some rest is all" the blonde mage said as he stared eye to eye with the younger mage, than back to the mage who he is currently leaning on.

0o0o0o0o0

Just before any of the other mages could spat out, Macao stepped in "no problem and I would be lying if I didn't felt the same, if you want you come with us I'm sure Wendy wouldn't mind healing you two…..well that is if –" "Ah, no thankyou but thank you for the offer Macao-san" cutting off the other mage, as to know what he was going to say next.

Seat dropping Macao continue on in response to Stings polite rejection (though he had a brood expression) "Oh, well the offer stills stands if you guys changed your minds" with that the group mages said their good-byes than walked off to find where their other guild members.

**Sighing Sting turned his gaze on and only to the now sleeping Rouge and without doubt he soon had the unconscious smaller teen on his back _'but still where did the ghost disappear to? Ah well nothing important now is it, need to get rouge to the hospital …if that is still standing…highly doubt it is' _sweat dropping by his own thoughts, the blonde mage had yet to notice the eyes staring at them.**


End file.
